


Wonders

by A_real_sin_cant_be_erased



Series: Playlist [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_real_sin_cant_be_erased/pseuds/A_real_sin_cant_be_erased
Summary: After seeing a car accident Zero heads home to make sure Jude it’s ok. After that Zero realizes he doesn’t want to have any regrets so he proposes Jude to make a bucket list and start crossing things down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Zude fic. It’s been a while since I wrote anything.
> 
> I have a playlist in spotify called Zude, every time I hear those songs I think they can tell a Zude story, when I hear them I can see the story playing in my head like a movie, but I’ve never got the time or will to write them. 
> 
> Obviously based post season 3. Let’s pretend season 4 never happened
> 
> English is not my first language so I’m sorry for any mistakes I might make
> 
> I own nothing but my imagination

Jude got home at his usual hour, but Zero was nowhere to be seen. Normally Zero arrived home before Jude and start or order dinner. He tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. After a few tries he started making dinner

3 hours later he heard Zero’s car speeding down the street.

“Hi babe, I’m here in the kitchen. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Can you help me set the table please?” Jude said when he heard the front door close.

Zero came running to the kitchen, when he saw Jude he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “You are ok. Thank goodness you are ok” he said while walking towards Jude and hugging him from the back.

“Hey, what’s wrong Gid?” Jude asked concerned. He felt Zero was shaking while hugging him. “It’s ok, tell me what’s wrong.” He said while turning to face his boyfriend 

“Nothing” Zero said while resting his head in Jude’s shoulder.

“Come on Gideon, we have talked about you opening up to me. I know it’s not easy for you, but at least try it, please.” Jude said in a tender voice. Ever since the first time Zero took him to his childhood house and the wrecking episode had happened, they talked about Zero’s problem of not letting people in. Jude knew Zero was willing to try, so he pushed his limits from time to time.

“Ok, ok ” Zero said while letting out a sigh. “I was driving back home and there was this nasty accident in the freeway and there was a lot of traffic. When I finally passed by the accident there were taking a dark haired man out of a wrecked black Porsche, just like yours. I was so scared it might be you. I tried calling you but I noticed my phone was dead and I didn’t have a charger. So I drove as fast as I could here to see if you were ok.” 

“It’s ok, I’m ok, you see?” Jude said while petting Zero’s head with one hand and bringing their bodies closer together with the other. “Everything is fine.” 

“ I don’t know what I would do without you. You are the single greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.” Zero said, remembering the words they have saiid to each other at Derek’s wedding. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Jude knew Zero wasn’t the best expressing his feelings, so he thought that if they moved the spell would break.

Finally Zero broke the hug. “I’ll go set the table” he said. When Jude saw Zero’s face he knew the walls were back up.

“Baby steps” Jude thought

They had a pleasant dinner, they talked about each other’s day. Jude had made lasagna, Zero’s favorite (besides cereal of course). Zero offered to do de dishes since Jude had cooked. Jude insisted in doing the dishes since Zero have had a lot of stress while driving. Finally they shared the task. Jude set one of his playlist on shuffle and they were both singing along some songs.

Zero would never admit it, but after spending so much time with Jude now he liked Pop and cheesy songs a little bit more. Before Jude he only listened to Rap and Heavy Metal since that was the kind of music people expected him to hear.

Zero had finished doing the dishes while Jude was still drying the last ones when a Rap like verse came on the song they were hearing.

Go to Rome, standin' on  
Climb a mountain in Nepal  
Land in China, walk the wall  
We gon' do it all  
Dance in Rio in the sun  
Head to Vegas for the fun  
Do the things we never done, we never done

“What are we hearing?” Zero asked. “ One of my favorite songs of the last The Script album” Jude answered while putting away the now dried dishes “ You can replay it if you want, it’s called Wonders” 

“Maybe tomorrow, come on let’s get to bed. I’m exhausted”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can’t believe I’ve updated 2 days in a row. I don’t think this is ever going to happen again :(
> 
> Keep your music app open. You are going to need it to get full experience while reading this chapter
> 
> I still own nothing

A few days passed and the weekend came by. Zero woke up and reached to Jude’s side of the bed, only to feel the empty space beside him. Jude have left on Friday morning to Ohio, they were planning on bringing a new player to the Devils.

Zero truly hated when Jude left, specially for weekends since that’s when they had more time together. Normally they started their weekend with lazy morning sex, that lead to showering together, head out to Lionel’s to have brunch, do something just the two of them or staying in watching tv. Secretly he loved this domestic life with Jude.

Finally he got up, showered and decided to call Lionel, he had nothing better to do. Truth be told he liked Lionel, even tho the threat of Lionel killing him if he ever hurt Jude was still there, after spending so many brunches together Zero decided she wasn’t all that bad. He dialed Lionel’s number.

“Zero... did you butt dialed me? I know Jude is not in town so to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lionel asked in a sarcastic tone. Zero rolled his eyes and considered hanging up. “Hey Lionel, is there anything Jude doesn’t tell you?” He asked. 

“Well... every time I ask him about your sex life he just turns red and doesn’t answer my questions, so there’s that” she said with a laugh. Zero imagined the scenario, he loved when Jude got all flushed.

“What are you doing later on?” Zero asked as he hadn’t heard Lionel’s answer. “I’m getting my nails done right now. Wanna join me?” She asked. Zero could hear the smirk on her voice. “Pass, but I can meet you for late lunch” he said “See you here around 2 pm then” Lionel answered. “See you then” Zero said and cut the call.

That was the way things were with Lionel, they both liked each other but had a hostile-love relationship.

To kill the time he decided to turn on the PS4 and play Street Fighter. He also started one of Jude’s playlist. Once again he wasn’t really playing attention to the music. Suddenly, there it was again, the catchy rap like song they were hearing the other day

Go to Rome, standin' on  
Climb a mountain in Nepal  
Land in China, walk the wall  
We gon' do it all  
Dance in Rio in the sun  
Head to Vegas for the fun  
Do the things we never done, we never done

Something deep inside him told him to replay the song and really put attention to it. So he finished his battle and repeated the song.

Pull the car to the side of a freeway  
It all came clear in a flash  
So I called to tell you I love you  
Got so many questions to ask  
Like where are we going?  
What are we doing?  
We said we would make memories, not dreams  
Baby, it's now or never  
So, go home and pack your things

'Cause I don't wanna go through the gates of heaven thinking what we might have missed  
Don't wanna waste another day we're given 'cause we're scared of taking risks  
Let's see the eight world wonders  
Before we're six feet under, oh  
Do everything we always talked about  
Mark them off the bucket list

Go to Rome, standin' on  
Climb a mountain in Nepal  
Land in China, walk the wall  
We gon' do it all  
Dance in Rio in the sun  
Head to Vegas for the fun  
Do the things we never done, we never done  
We never done, we never done  
We never done

So, go hand in your notice, we're leaving  
Let's start doing the things that we love  
Kill the dream now, but don't kill the dreamer  
No, this town won't get the best of us  
So, we're setting off  
We're getting on a plane  
We're going a little crazy, don't have to explain  
We'll be laughing like kids on a playground  
Taking hold of this life by the reigns

'Cause I don't wanna go through the gates of heaven thinking what we might have missed  
Don't wanna waste another day we're given because we're scared of taking risks  
Let's see the eight world wonders  
Before we're six feet under, oh  
Do everything we always talked about  
Mark them off the bucket list

Go to Rome, standing on  
Climb a mountain in Nepal  
Land in China, walk the wall  
We gon' do it all  
Dance in Rio in the sun  
Head to Vegas for fun  
Do the things we never done, we never done  
We never done, we never done  
We never done

'Cause I don't wanna go through the gates of heaven thinking what we might have missed  
Don't wanna waste another day we're given 'cause we're scared of taking risks  
Let's see the eight world wonders  
Before we're six feet under, oh  
Do everything we always talked about  
Mark them off the bucket list

Go to Rome, standing on  
Climb a mountain in Nepal  
Land in China, walk the wall  
We gon' do it all  
Dance in Rio in the sun  
Head to Vegas for the fun  
Do the things we never done, we never done  
We never done, we never done  
We never done, we never done

  

He finished hearing the song and then he had an epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, kudos and comments are always welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how many times I tried writting this chapter, I pictured many scenarios in my head, all between the same lines but this felt the most "Zero like" to me.

Lionel met Zero for lunch at one of their favorite spots, a cute little Italian place that Jude had discovered a few weeks ago. Thru the meal they made small talk about how was going Lionel's career and how things were going for Zero as captain of the Devils and having Jalena in charge. Lionel noticed there was something odd with Zero but could't pinpoint what was it.

 

By the time dessert arrived she decided to ask him. "It's everything ok with you? you seem a little off " she asked without a hint of her usual sarcasm "There's nothing wrong, but there's something running thru my head" Zero answered "Jude has told me about your trouble of opening up with people, I just want to let you know you can talk to me too" Lionel said with a tender voice. "Again, is there anything Jude doesn't tell you?" Zero asked, avoiding Lionel's comment. She just stared at him trying to make him aknowledge her previous statement.

 

"It's just that... you are Jude's person, and I don't think I can tell you anything without you running up to him and spilling the beans" he said "I promise that unless you are cheatting on him or doing something that can be harmful for either of you two I'm not going to tell him anything." Lionel answered. Zero debated internally if he should trust Lionel with his plan, he decided that he definitely needed her help, she was Jude's best friend after all. "Ok, I'm going to trust you with this, but if you say anything to him I will make your life a living hell." Zero said. His voice sent a shiver down Lionel's spine, she knew he was dead serious about it. "Ok ok, I promise I won't tell him anything"

 

"I assume you know about my little break down the other day, when I thought Jude had been in an accident" Zero started. Lionel just nodded. "Well, ever since that day I've been a little bit off. Something happened today and I know what I wanna do next. So, I have this plan and I need you to help me get it done..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so so so small but I wrote it when I had a little time today and didn't want to loose the progress. As I said in my first note I had many scenarios and today I finally wrote "THE ONE". Hope you ejoyed the chapter and don't worry, the plan will be revealed shortly, don't hate me please :D


	4. Chapter 4

"So what do you think? Zero asked after sharing his plan with Lionel. "Aww who knew beneath all the bad boy facade you really are a softie" Lionel said "Only for Jude" Zero said with all the confidence in the world. He knew she just wanted to tease him. "Well, it seems you have a very solid plan. Now you just have to get Jude on board, if you need any help with any arrangement let me know" Lionel said. "Thanks, I'll talk to him when he comes home and let you know how it goes". After that they asked for the bill and left the restaurant

 

While Zero was driving home he decided he needed a few things to get his plan started. First he needed to call Jude to confirm if he was still arriving Sunday afternoon. Also he needed to go to the store to get a few supplies. As he was approaching the grocery store he dialed Jude's number

 

"I was just about to call you. I miss you" Jude said when he picked up. "Wifey misses you too" Zero said. They only used pet names when they were alone. Zero still liked to have a facade for the outside world. "When are you coming home? " he asked. "I was trying to surprise you and arrive tomorrow morning, but something came up and I'll arrive in the afternoon." Jude said, he was really disappointed he couldn't arrive earlier. Zero was secretly relieved because that would have ruined a little bit his plans but in the other hand he really missed Jude. "Too bad babe, I'll send you a driver since I won't be able to pick you up, but I'll try to be home by the time you get there" he said. "Oh...ok" Jude said. Zero could tell he was a little hurt about it. Picking each other from the airport was a thing for them. Considering everything had started in the back of a limo at the airpot. "I gotta run, they are waiting for me to start a meeting. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you" Jude said. "I love you too, see you tomorrow" Zero answered and cut the call. And with that Zero went to the grocery store and picked up everything he needed to make a surprise romantic dinner for his boyfriend.

 

Jude always did face time with Zero before going to bed. “Hi babe, how was your day?” Zero asked. “It was good, I think we’re going to bring this kid for next season.” Jude answered. “Can’t wait to meet him” Zero stated. “And how was your day?” Jude asked. He knew it was difficult for Zero when he wasn’t home, since there wasn’t anyone Zero considered a friend. That’s why he preferred doing business trips on week days when Zero was at least occupied with trainings. “I had lunch with Lionel” wow, that wasn’t the answer Jude was expecting at all “Oh... great! How was it?” Jude asked intrigued “ It was ok, we went to the litte italian place you love, we talked about her new movie and the foundation she wants to start and how about Jalena it’s still a bitch but not a total bitch” Jude was really surprised, he always thought that if left alone Zero and Lionel would go for each other’s throats. But he was thrilled the two most important people in his life were getting along. “Well, I'm glad you didn’t spent all day at home watching Netflix” then he saw the time “I'm sorry babe but I have to go... tomorrow I have to get early and it’s almost 2 am in here” Jude said with a little yawn. “That’s ok, I'm also going to bed now. Sweet dreams and I’ll see you tomorrow, I love you .” Zero said. “I love you too” Jude said and finished the call.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, an other short chapter. I’ll try to make the next one longer so I can tell you what the secret is


	5. Chapter 5

Next day Zero got super early for a weekend. He needed to have everything ready if he wanted to surprise Jude at the airport. He had said he was sending a driver but it was just to deceive Jude since the beginning.

He had asked Lionel if he could borrow her house keeper so she and her team could have everything spotless. It's not that the house was dirty but he wanted perfection.

He debated between cooking himself or hiring a chef. He decided it was more romantic if he cooked so while Amy's army (that's how he had named the team of Lionel's house keeper since her name was Amy and she had bring a lot of help) was busy with the cleaning he confined himself to the kitchen.

Time flew by and before he noticed it was time for him to leave the house to go to the airport. Amy was the only one left so she could keep an eye on the oven and get everything ready for when he arrived with Jude.

 

Finally after a 4 hour flight Jude's plane finally arrived. He texted Zero just to let him know he had landed safely. Zero just replied a simple "ok, see you in a while" . Jude had still hoped Zero could make it to the airport but it seemed it wasn't the case.

When he finally made it out of the plane he looked around for their usual driver, but it was nowhere to be seen. Instead he saw a guy with a driver's hat that hid his face carrying a "Mr. Kinkade" sign. He walked towards him and when he was near him the guy took out the hat and he realized it was Zero. "What... what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it! " Jude said really surprised. "So I take you are surprised" Zero said while leaning to kiss Jude "I missed you" he said after kissing Jude. "Of course I'm surprised supid" Jude said before he returned the kiss. "Come on, let'sgo to the car" Zero said while taking Jude's hand.

When they arrived to the car Jude noticed it was a limo, normally they didn't used limos since those cars got to much attention. "Today you are full of surprises aren't you?" Jude asked Zero. "You have no idea" Zero said while John, their driver opened the door for them and took Jude's luggage. When they entered the limo there was a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Jude being surprised was the understatement of the year.

The ride home was really smooth. They drink a glass of champagne while Jude leaned into Zero and cuddled for the ride while he talked about his trip. Just a few minutes before arriving home Zero texted Amy that they were near and thanked for all the help that day. Amy left the house as the limo turned around their block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... An other small chapter but were getting closer to discover what Zero's plan is... any theories??


	6. Chapter 6

The limo parked outside the house. When they entered the gate Jude noticed there were lights lighting the path to the house. It looked really beautiful. He turned looked at Zero to ask what was going on but the way Zero was looking at him was breath taking. Zero had a face full of adoration towards Jude. It made him really tingly inside. "So you really are full of surprises today aren't you?"Jude asked looking into Zero's eyes. He wanted to capture this moment forever. This was the man he had fell in love with. A loving caring man that adored him. Not the bad boy that Zero liked to project to the outside world. "And I already said you had no idea, come on let's get inside "

When they entered the house Jude could see a set table with candles and a bottle of champagne and a bottle of wine chilling table side. Everything was so beautifully set.

"This way Mr. Kinkade" Zero said taking his hand and leading him to his seat. He even pulled Jude's chair to help him seat. When they were seated Jude noticed the menu was printed in a little card. Wow, Zero had done all this by himself?. As if Zero could read his mind he said " As you can imagine I had a little help today. Amy and her team took care of the setting but I was the chef today. I really hope you like it"

The menu was a fondue for starter since Jude loved cheese. For the main course it was a Honey-Ginger Cedar Plank Salmon. And for dessert there was icecream. It was their favorite dessert. 

During dinner they talked about many things, but they left the main topic for dessert. Why was Zero doing this. 

 "Dinner was delicious thank you. But I can't help but thinking to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jude finally asked. " What?I can't to anything nice for my amazing boyfriend?" Zero asked whit a smirk on his face. Jude just stared at him waiting for his answer. "Well, if you must know... seeing that accident last week and thinking I might lose you really hit me."Zero said. It looked like Jude was about to interrupt him so he just raised his hand to stop him " wait, please let me finish" Zero said and Jude just nodded " It really hit me because only the thought of losing you makes me sick. You are the only family I have and you are all I need in my life. I would be lost without. And it terrifies me. So I wanted to make all this to show you how much I love you and I want to make you a proposal..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum roll please!!!
> 
> I know the chapters are really short but it's because I don't have many time to write and how the story flows. 
> 
> Don't worry I have the ending in my head and it's not going to be that soon... I think.


	7. Chapter 7

"And I want to make you a proposal..." with those words Jude's world paralyzed and his mind started rushing. Zero was really going to propose right now? He was panicking. It's not that he didn't want to marry Zero, of course he wanted to marry him. But they had never discussed it. Did Zero wanted kids?Jude wanted kids. And a dog. Was Zero allergic to dogs, or he was more of a cat person...

Zero could see Jude spiralling, he took Jude's hand and it seemed to break Jude's trance. "Hey, stay with me ok. I'm not going to ask you to marry me. Not right now anyway. So stop panicking" and with those words Zero washed away Jude's panic attack. " You know me so well" Jude said. "I know your wheels are always turning and you always want to plan ahead. So don't worry. I really want to marry you, but I want to do it right. Trust me it's going to be much more romantic that a home made dinner" Zero said while giving a kiss to Jude's knuckles.

"So... what's the proposal you have for me then?" Jude asked more calmly without letting go of Zero's hand."Well you know... I got the idea from a song of your favorite playlist. Wonders, from the Script. I was listening to it the other day and with everything that happened the day I thought you have had an accident, I think we should do a bucket list and do the things we want together. I don't wanna have any regrets of not doing things we want together." 

Jude was perplexed to say the least. All his life he had to chase everyone and here it was his loving boyfriend reaching out to him putting both their needs and plans first. A few tears started rolling down his cheeks. Now it was Zero's turn to panic. "Hey, don't cry. If you don't want to we don't have to do it. It was just a proposal." Zero started saying but his words were cut off by a hungry kiss from Jude. He immediately kissed him back. They were fighting for dominance until they run out of breath. "Of course I want to make a trip with you, Stupid." Jude said. "But we're going to have to postpone the planning  for tomorrow" Jude said biting his bottom lip. Oh the the things that face made Zero feel and think... "Oh really... and why is that?" Zero asked with a smirk. Knowing exactly where this was heading. " Because I want to show you my appreciation and how much I missed you this weekend" Jude said going back for Zero's lips and leading them to their bedroom where they spent the night worshipping each other's bodies 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Zero wasn't going to propose. This was my plan all along. Sorry if some of you thought this was going to be it. Also I'm sorry but I have never written smut (love reading it tho) so I didn't want to mess it up.
> 
> So I have a few things in mind of what their bucket list plans might be but I'm open for suggestions. The only thing that it's set in stone is their final destination. 
> 
> Your suggestions can be activities (like I don't know... swimming with dolphins) or trips 
> 
> I would love to hear your ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

“Thank God today is a holiday” Jude thought when he woke up Monday morning whith Zero’s head on his chest and his arms surrounding Zero. They both were cuddle whores, sometimes Jude was the big spoon, sometimes it was Zero. Being a holiday meant there were no alarms to wake up early and go to work. Jude appreciated having a day off with Zero after being separated for the weekend. Jude was lost in his thoughts when he felt Zero shuffling in his arms.

“Morning sleepyhead” Jude said. “Shh. No. Too early” Zero said while trying to cover Jude’s mouth with his hand but failing to do so since he had his eyes still closed. Jude took the opportunity to playfully bite Zero’s fingers. “Come on, it’s almost 10 am. I’m starving” Jude said while caressing Zero’s arm. “Let’s go get lunch. I’m craving pancakes... are you up for it?” Jude asked. “I’m craving something a little different...” Zero said while moving on top of Jude and kissing him on the lips and making his way down Jude’s body. Jude smiled while returning the kiss and enjoyed where this was heading... needless to say they didn’t had lunch until after 1pm.

 

After having lunch they returned home and watched a film on Netflix while cuddling on the couch. After the movie finished they stayed for a little enjoying each other’s company in peace. Jude’s head was now resting in Zero’s legs while Zero played loosely with Judes hair. After a few minutes Jude asked. “So... this plan of yours about making a bucket list... how do you want to do it?” Jude asked. “Well. I thought we can each write down somethings we can do between now and the start of next season. Maybe there are small things that we can do on a weekend and if you want go make a trip we can do it off season” Zero said. “You really have it all sorted out don’t you?” Jude asked with a playful smile while getting off the couch “where are you going?” Zero asked “to get a pen and paper, stupid” Jude said while giving Zero a peck on the lips and going to his office to get the supplies they needed. 

When Jude returned he handed Zero a notebook and a pen so they could write their list. They both started making their lists. 

Jude’s list was:  
Go to Disneyland  
Go to Napa Valley  
Make a trip outside the state.  
Take a helicopter ride of sightseeing 

 

Zero’s list was:  
Go to a concert  
Go to Vegas  
Go to Joshua Tree National park  
Take a ride in a hot air balloon

“Do you have any objections.” Zero asked. “No, it perfect. We can start with this list and later on make another” Jude said. “ It’s a plan then.” Zero replied. “We just have to wait for the calendar of the playoffs and the finals so they don’t interfere with our plans” Jude said. They were only in mid March. They were still on regular season but Jude was sure Zero would take the team to the final and win his 3rd ring. And Zero loved him more for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An other small chapter. I’ve been traveling a lot so I can only write when I have time. But don’t worry I intend on finishing this series since I have already planned how I want the story to end.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks passed by and the only thing they had crossed of the list was going to Disney. It had been incredible. Jude had been there a couple of times but Zero had never even come close to the park. Jude had put Disney in his bucket list since he always thought it was a cute couple trip and he had enjoyed it so much. He enjoyed seeing Zero leave all his walls behind and become just Gideon. It had been the longest time he had Gideon overcome the Zero personality. They had taken pictures with most of the characters they saw, had hopped on every ride and in some more then once. Fortunately no one had recognized them or if they had they didn’t asked for a picture or autograph. It had been a great day. Now they had a new picture over the fire place, a cute selfie of Zero kissing Jude’s cheek with the castle in the background.

Now the regular season was over and the playoffs were going to start. Pete and Zero had agreed that the team was going to get a one week vacation so they could return all focused in the finals. Jude and Zero planed to make the most out of these vacations. They were going to cross 4 things out of their list, they were going to make the little road trip to Joshua’s Tree National Park, then take the jet from Palm Springs to San Francisco and take. the road to Napa Valley where they were having the hot air ballon ride. It was going to be a nice trip. Thankfully Jalena had gave Jude permission to take the plane and the time off. 

Jude was in charge of the planning, with the help of Lionel so she could always know where they were and reach them in case on an emergency. Zero had gone over board and bought a new car for the trip. “We need a bigger car so we can carry the bags” he had said but what he meant was “ we need a family car” he bought a Range Rover Sport with 7 seats. Yeah, he wanted a big family and that was one of the things he intended to talk about with Jude on this trip. He wanted to talk to him about their future together. 

They left for the Joshua’s Tree National Park on Saturday morning super early, even before dawn. Since it was a relatively short drive Zero decided he was driving their new baby. The ride was smooth, they made a new playlist together for the ride so they could both enjoy it. 

When they finally arrived they drive to the park and after visiting the visitors center, they drove to their designated camp site. Zero was thrilled with the idea of camping since, as many other things, he never got to do it as a kid. Jude’s heart warmed by just seeing Zero’s excitement and couldn’t say no to him even though he didn’t like it. He had had bad experiences while camping with the boy-scouts when he was little. 

He started building the tent and Jude was surprised by Zero’s ability to build it. The tent wasn’t the biggest but there was room enough for their stuff and the king size air mattress that they had bought “We’re camping, we’re not uncivilized” Zero said when Jude suggested buying just sleeping bags. When the tent was set it was already lunchtime so they ate the sandwiches they had made at home. Then he meet their private guide named Alex so they could visit the Hidden Valley and go to their first lesson of rock climbing. The lesson went incredible well and they watched the sunset from the top of the little rock they climbed. After that they headed back to their camp site so they could make a simple supper and go to sleep. It had been a long exhausting day. 

The next day they got up, had breakfast, pack everything and went to key views so Jude could take a few pictures since he was trying to start photography as a hobby. Then they head out and drove to Palm Springs. They arrived to their hotel just before sunset. They checked in and headed to their room to take a shower and have dinner at the hotel’s restaurant. 

Jude was the first to be ready so he headed down to order a table, since they forgot to make a reservation and Zero got a call of his agent, thank goodness Lucas was no longer in the picture. 

He decided to wait for Zero by the bar. He was almost finished with his first drink and Zero hadn’t come down and their table wasn’t ready. He was about to order an other drink when the bartender handed him a drink. “Wow, you read my mind” he told the bartender. “Actually this is a compliment of the gentleman” he said pointing at a really hot guy that was raising his glass towards him.

“Oh lord...” Jude thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope i don't take as long. I’ll try my best to update at least once a month


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh lord" was all Jude could think about when he saw the guy that was buying him a drink. He was gorgeous. I mean, sure he was happy in a relationship with the guy of his dreams but he wasn't blind. He could still appreciate a hot guy. 

His heart skipped a beat when the guy started walking towards him and took a seat next to him. Up close he was more handsome. He had black hair, blue eyes and a 3 days beard, all dressed in black with a leather jacket. "Hi, I'm Jake, nice to meet you" the sexy stranger said. " Hi, I'm Jude" he replied. " Thank you for the drink, but I can't accept it" Jude said while pushing his new drink towards Jake. 

" Why not? I sorry, if I miss read you. I thought you were gay " Jake said " Oh no, trust me I am, actually I'm here with my boyfriend, he'll be coming down any second" Jude replied. " Well I don't see him around so... we can have a little fun while he's not here. I'm not the jealous type" the guy said invading Jude's personal space. Ok, this guy was officially annoying as hell. " Hey..." fuck Jude forgot his name "Jake" the guy repeated his name " Jake, you seem like a nice guy " obviously not so much right now " but as I already stated I have a boyfriend and I'm not looking for anything else" Jude said. " And I also stated that I'm not the jealous type. If your boyfriend is half as hot as you he can join us" Jake said with a smile. Wow, Jude was speechless. He felt rage cursing thru his veins. Is this what women normally feel like when there's a guy that can't take no as an answer?

“Listen to me you idiot, I said NO, NON, NIET, NIEN. In what freaking language you want me to say it so you can understand?” Jude was really angry with this guy. “Uh, so you are sexy and know ofher languages. My, my. You are a whole package.” Jake said leaning forward yet again in Jude’s personal, space. Now jude could smell his alcoholic breath. That’s it, Jude have had enough. He wasn’t a violent person but this guy had earned it. He was about to stand up and give this guy a piece of mind when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder, keepimg him in his seat.

“Hey Babe, sorry I’m late” Zero said while giving him a peck on the lips. “Is this guy bothering you?” He said while turning around and sending Jake a deathly look. “ OMG, I'm so sorry “ Jake said recognizing Zero. “You need to learn some manners. I heard him say NO several times. I became to believe you were deaf” Zero said. “I’m sorry, I'm gonna go now” he said running out of the bar. 

“I had it under control. But I like you being my knight in shining armor” Jude said while standing up, putting his arms aroud Zero’s neck and giving him a kiss so sweet and full of love that Zero felt electricity all the way to his toes. God, Zero wished he wasn’t so hungry so they could skip dinner and head to their room. “ Sorry it took so much, I was with Armani and my agent on the line.” Zero said. “Don’t worry, I was just wainting for our table” Jude replied and a few seconds later his name was called to let them know their table was ready.


	11. Chapter 11

After their dinner they head out to their room. Where Zero showed Jude all the sparks he has felt thru their kiss after the incident with Mr. Asshole, since neither of them remembered his name. 

Truth be told Zero had seen the whole situation. He saw when the guy started to approach Jude, his first instinct was to go with him and tell him to back off his man. But his insecure side took over him. This side told him to wait and see how Jude would react. Jude acted as Zero knew he would, he blew him off. And when Zero saw this dude was going to continue to harass Jude that's when Zero intervened. 

He knew he was wrong doubting Jude for even a slipt second, but giving Zero's background of being abandoned and people just being for him for his looks and money had made him cautious. 

In that moment, having Jude sleeping in his arms after a very hot and loving sex he knew Jude was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's an awful short chapter but I promise to update soon with a longer chapter.


End file.
